Legendes oubliées de Konoha
by Takikate
Summary: De vieilles legendes de Konoha qui se transforment en grand n'importe quoi... Pur délire!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre__ : Un si fabuleux monstre…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : ? Sais plus_

_Résume__ : De vieilles legendes de Konoha qui se transforment en grand n'importe quoi... Pur délire!_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: __**Court chapitre. Ca risque d'être assez lourd parfois mais bon… c'est un gros délire qui devrait plaire aux amateurs de blagues salaces, comme moi…**_

_**Legende 1 : Un si fabuleux monstre…**_

Dans le sublime village de Konoha, le soleil brillait, les poissons nageaient et les ninja s'entraînaient. La routine, me direz-vous ? En apparence seulement parce qu'au niveau des kunoichi c'était l'effervescence totale.

- Sakura tu as vu mon mascara ?

- Dans le placard au fond à droite…

- Hinata, tu n'as pas vu mes dessous tous neufs ?

- On dirait que c'est Tenten qui les a mis …

- Quoi !! Tenten comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Oh ça va ! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose moi, quand tu m'as piqué mes escarpins…

Et patati et patata… Désolée l'auteur n'est pas une grande habituée de ce genre de situations et comme elle commence à avoir un début de migraine, elle préfère aller droit au but.

- Coucou les filles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- T'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Ne lui dit pas, Ino, ça fera une rivale en moins.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te signale que je suis juste auteur/narrateur, je ne fais pas partie de cette histoire.

- Bon ok… C'est vrai j'avais oublié…

- Alors ?

- Bah c'est un jour assez spécial aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah il y a le monstre de la forêt qui sort ce soir…

- …

- En fait, il pourrait détruire le village en un clin d'œil s'il le voulait. Il vient chercher une jeune fille par an. Et comme nous avons 20 ans cette année, nous sommes autorisée à nous présenter.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il leur fait à ces filles si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Apparemment il les viole puis les tue. Mais bon, on n'en sait pas plus…

- Quoi ? Mais il ne faut pas rester là les filles, il faut vous cacher, et vite !!

- Non mais oh, pour qui tu te prends ?

- Hein ??

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on se prépare depuis des mois pour cet évènement…

- Quoi ?? Mais vous avez envie de mourir ?

- Non mais tu as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Il les VIOLE avant !!

- Mais donc ça veut dire que….

- Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les viole plus, parce que la majorité des filles sont consentantes et lui font même des clins d'œil pour qu'il les choisisse…

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Déjà il est super beau, comme un dieu ; il a un corps de rêve et enfin, il parait qu'il en a une tellement g…..

- Stop, stop, stooooopppp !! Mais quelles sont ces façons de parler, jeune fille ?

- Parle pour toi !!

- Pense un peu aux pauvres lecteurs purs et innocents qui nous lisent….

_Traduction de la dernière phrase pour les oreilles sensibles :_

"Déjà il est super beau, il a un corps de rêve et enfin, il a des attributs naturels qui feront le bonheur de plus d'unes"

- Bon je comprends mieux… Il a un nom ce monstre ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa…

- Et il vit dans la forêt tu m'as dit ?

- Oui oui… Pourquoi ?

- Je vais lui rendre une petite visite…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… histoire de vérifier… deux, trois trucs….

- Perverse !!

- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à me faire violer en tout cas. Bon apprêtez vous bien.

Partons maintenant dans la forêt, à la recherche du sublime monstre Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ne tarde pas à trouver sa… Quoi ?? Qui a dit que les monstres vivaient dans des grottes horribles et dégueulasses. Ne serait-ce pas un somptueux manoir que je vois là ? Avec tellement de pièces qu'il est impossible de le repérer. Mais attendez, qu'est ce que j'entends là. Un bruit d'eau ? Serait-il en train de prendre sa douche ? Merci déesse protectrice des voyeuses anonymes !!

Bon bah je confirme, il est monté comme un ch… enfin, il est pas mal dans l'ensemble quoi…. Le voilà qui s'assoit maintenant sur son lit, encore tout nu _(non mais quel exhibitionniste !!)_. Il a l'air un peu soucieux mais enfile quand même un caleçon. C'est à ce moment que je me décide d'intervenir.

- Gloire à toi, ô toi Sasuke le merveilleux !!

- T'es qui toi ? Et depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je suis la sublime narratrice de cette histoire et je viens d'arriver à l'instant.

- …

- Mais dis moi, tu ne m'as pas l'air content

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Bah c'est que tu dois aller choisir une fille aujourd'hui et je pensais que…

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas un obsédé moi !

- Oups pardon…

- Du moins pas autant que toutes ces perverses qui rêvent que je les viole…

- Bah c'est pas mauvais non. Ca permet de faire plein de trucs…

- Quels trucs ??

- …..

- Perverse !!

- Oh ça va, je veux juste t'aider moi…

- Je ne suis pas compliqué, je veux juste être avec quelqu'un de sympa, de drôle qui ne pense pas toujours au sexe quand il est avec moi…

- Humm

-C'est ultra réducteur tu sais…

-Mouais… Tu ne veux pas… bouger un peu ta jambe droite ?

-Takiiiii !!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je te laisse t'habiller. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Alors le sublime monstre s'habilla, déclencha son sharingan pour que ses yeux soient bien rouges _(il aurait tout aussi bien pu pleurer, le résultat aurait été le même)_, prit quelques kunai (_au cas où il rencontrerait un grand méchant loup sur le chemin_) et déploya ses grandes ailes _(histoire de faire plus classe_). Sa peau changea de couleur, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et d'un coup d'aile blasé, il s'en alla.

La nuit était tombée et tout se passait comme prévu du côté de Konoha. Comme convenu, il n'y avait plus un seul homme dans les rues, les filles étaient disposées en rang et attendaient patiemment la venue de leur maître. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et, ignorant superbement les regards des jeunes filles _(qui forcément se tournaient vers son entrejambe)_ il s'assit près de Godaime sur le siège qui lui était destiné.

Commença donc un super défilé de mode, les filles essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvaient d'attirer son attention, allant même jusqu'à prendre des poses plastiques ou des mouvements très suggestifs des hanches. Sasuke lui s'ennuyait à mourir, c'était tout le temps la même chose… Il allait finir par s'endormir lorsque son sixième sens super méga affûté et ses pupilles spéciales détectèrent quelque chose….

Vite il s'envola, trop content de laisser planter là toutes ces petites perverses. Il finit par atterrir sur un toit donnant une superbe vue sur le pseudo défilé de mode. Trois hommes suivaient les évènements avec un grand intérêt (bave et saignement de nez compris).

- Oups on dirait qu'on a été repéré, salut…

- Hein qu'est ce que… ?

Trop tard les deux premiers se sont déjà barrés, le dernier se retrouve coincé là, maudissant ces sensei de pacotille.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, laisse moi mater tranquille… Et puis t'es qui toi aussi ?

- Réponds d'abord à ma question…

- Uzumaki Naruto…

- Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa…

- Hein quoi, le grand méchant monstre qui est monté comme un…

- Comme un quoi ?

- Euh rien du tout. Bon bah, je ne faisais que passer, salut !!

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de parler avec moi ?

- Non justement…

- Misère !!

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, mais bon là faut vraiment que je parte, salut…

- Tu n'iras nulle part…

- Hein !!

- Tu me plais, je veux que tu viennes avec moi

- Non mais t'es malade !! Je ne veux pas me faire violer moi…

- Ah oui ?

- Bah oui… En plus avec ton machin…. C'est que ça doit faire horriblement mal !

- Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas te violer…

Tsunade qui l'a cherché tout ce temps, arrive toute essoufflée sur le toit

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Euh…

- Sasuke sama, on vous attend pour la suite du défilé

- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà choisit !

- Quoi ??

- Je le veux…

- Mais, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons…

- Oui ce n'est pas raisonnable…

- La ferme Naruto !!

- Oh mais ne t'énerve pas la vieille !!

- Imbécile !

- Irresponsable !

S'en suit une guerre verbale entre l'Hokage et le blond. Sasuke qui commençait à avoir la migraine, prit Naruto dans ses bras et s'envola, sous les yeux ébahis de l'Hokage et des petites perverses de Konoha. _Bien fait tiens !_

Une fois arrivés dans le superbe manoir, Naruto est agréablement surpris.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Carrément, elle est où ma chambre ?

- Viens avec moi, par là…

Alors il le conduisit dans une pièce. Naruto entra le premier et Sasuke ferma la porte à double tour derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Devine…

- Nooooonnnnnn !!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

- Mais tu avais promis de ne pas me violer…

- Mais je ne vais pas te violer…

- Bah alors ? Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ?

- Disons qu'il est temps de faire plus ample connaissance…

- Ouiinnn pervers, je vais le dire à mon papa !!

- Imbécile, tu es orphelin….

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais comment je vais faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, détends toi, ça finira bien par entrer…

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, obsédé…

- Bon je vois… Si je te dis que je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux…

- Même des ramens ?

- Même des ramens…

- Et j'aurais le droit de crier ?

- Mais bien sûr…

- Ok ça roule.

_« Au moins, il n'est pas exigeant celui-là »_ se dit Sasuke.

Alors Naruto cria toute la nuit, même quand il n'avait plus mal, parce qu'il adorait crier, c'est tout.

Il devient la personne la plus détestée de Konoha, du moins parmi la gente féminine parce que Sasuke ne revint plus au village, donc elles ne purent plus se faire violer. Les hommes le considérèrent plutôt comme un héros, car grâce à lui la légende de Sasuke disparut petit à petit, et ils purent recommencer à sortir avec les filles sans craindre de se faire ridiculiser à cause de la petitesse de leur … Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

_**Et puis voilà !! **_

_**Une petite fic bien lourde, bien nulle et peu originale… Cependant, un pur fruit de mon imagination. Le sujet ayant été maintes fois abordé, je m'excuse d'avance au cas où cette fic aurait quelques ressemblances avec une autre.**_

_**Sur ce, à plus…**_

_**Biz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : La malédiction du serpent…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : ? Sais plus_

_Résume__ : Du grand n'importe quoi !_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit tordu._

_Note de l'auteur __: Pas plus fin que le premier_

_**Chapitre 2 : La malédiction du serpent…**_

Konoha, un village toujours aussi gai et paisible, où l'on sent la joie de vivre avec un Naruto qui n'arrête pas de faire des blagues salaces et un Konohamaru qui est littéralement mort de rire. Un Shikamaru qui est affalé sur le canapé à regarder le plafond pendant que Choji ouvre son nième paquet de chips. Avec Ino et Sakura qui discutent chiffons pendant que Neji est très occupé à faire beaucoup de choses pas nettes avec son nouvel amant, Itachi. Et enfin, Tenten et Hinata qui bavent littéralement en les espionnant avec le Byakugan…. Bref, la routine quoi, me direz-vous !!

Et bah non, pas du tout, parce que non loin de là, se déroule quelque chose de très dramatique. Sasuke Uchiwa se livre à un combat mortel avec son père adoptif et maître, Orochimaru-sama. Et là l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'observer ce superbe homme : un regard qui tue, des cheveux longs et soyeux, de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles et en plus… une longue et énorme…. langue…. Euh… ne vous méprenez pas ! Personnellement je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de pratiques mais bon, avouez que c'est super excitant non !! Bref Orochimaru sama est un dieu et….

- Oh Taki !!

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, Sasuke ?

- C'est moi le héros de cette histoire je te signale…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est sur moi que tu devrais t'attarder, pas sur ce quinquagénaire agonisant… D'ailleurs je vais l'achever tiens !!

- Non Sasu…

- Trop tard. Le combat est terminé….enfin presque…

- Tu as perdu Orochimaru, je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Personne ne peut vaincre un Uchiwa, même pas toi, le Sanin légendaire…-

- Petit prétentieux… J'ai peut-être perdu mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça…

- Tu ne peux plus bouger le petit doigt, tu es pathétique à t'acharner comme ça.

- Mais je ne comptais pas t'attaquer, j'ai bien mieux pour toi…

- …

_**Sceaux, technique ninja : Malédiction du serpent blanc…**_

- Inutile, tes techniques n'ont aucun effet sur moi…

- Tu verras bien, à la prochaine pleine lune…

- Comment ça ?

- A chaque pleine lune, un terrible désir assaillira tes entrailles et te transformera en bête assoiffée de sexe. Et vu que cette malédiction ne se brisera que lorsque tu tomberas amoureux, j'ai bien peur que tu ne la portes toute ta vie…

Sur ces mots, le Sanin sourit diaboliquement, puis mourut. Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules puis s'en alla rechercher son frère, à Konoha, suivit de près par Karin. La jeune fille qui avait assisté au combat et entendu les dernières paroles du Sanin remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné une occasion aussi inespérée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout essayé pour attirer l'Uchiwa dans son lit : mouchoirs, pleurs, menaces, nuisettes affriolantes, films érotiques, mangas hentai, porte-jarretelles, lingerie coquine… mais rien à faire, il ne la voyait même pas.

_Premier jour de pleine lune…_

Sasuke commença à ressentir les premiers effets de la malédiction. Son corps se mit à changer, ses habits se déchirèrent, ses cheveux poussèrent et sa peau changea de couleur. Et le pire, c'est qu'une terrible envie s'empara de lui et son bas-ventre rentra dans une transe incontrôlable… Difficile de se retenir, il n'avait pas le choix.

Karin pendant ce temps avait tout prévu. Les bougies, les préservatifs, l'épilation à la cire, le chocolat, la crème anglaise, les menottes, les fraises, le fouet… L'auteur se décide à lui adresser la parole…

- Eh Karin !!

- Quoi encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée là ?

- Tu es si en manque que ça ?

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas… C'est Sasuke, c'est une bête de sexe… Réfléchis voyons qui dirait non à ça ?

- Hum tu as peut-être raison…

- Ah Taki tu ne peux pas savoir comme je mo (**censuré)** rien que de l'imaginer…Je penses que je vais commencer par le br, le s et le chev comme une bête… (**censuré)**

- Mais comme tu es vulgaire… D'ailleurs je ne veux plus te parler… Mais attends !!

- Quoi encore ??

- J'entends un bruit d'ailes…

- Quoi !! Non Sasuke kun, ne pars pas… J'ai attendu ça trop longtemps !!

- Trop tard… Désolée ma vieille !!

- Ce n'est pas juste… J'avais tellement envie qu'il me sa(**censurééé !!)**

- Bah ce n'est pas grave… Tu peux toujours utiliser tes doigts…

Et là l'auteur décampe en vitesse pour éviter les kunai, shurikens, canards en plastiques, vibromasseurs que la kunoichi lui lance au visage. Quelle furie celle-là !! Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec elle mais bon… Je n'y peux rien moi si je ne l'aime pas.

Retournons voir Sasuke maintenant. Notre pauvre homme est vraiment à bout, il n'en peut vraiment plus…

- Eh Sasuke mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Mais tu aurais pu rester, Karin t'attendait bien patiemment !

- Plutôt mourir que de le faire avec elle… Etre obligé de me rabaisser ainsi, quel déshonneur…

- Tu penseras à ça plus tard. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant… Il n'y a rien aux alentours…Juste un fleuve…

- Parfait,…je vais faire ce que tout homme qui se réveillerait dans cet état au milieu de la nuit ferait ….

- Tu es sûr que ça suffira ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je veux dire enfin… Dans l'état où tu es… ton poignet…

- Mais pour qui tu me prends, sale vicieuse ?!

- Bah c'est toi qui m'as dit…

- Je parlais d'une douche froide !! Pas de m **(censuré)**

- Ah ok, j'avais mal compris….

Et là Sasuke qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus, piqua une tête dans l'eau glaciale. Il finit par se calmer et sortit s'asseoir sur la berge. Ouf, ce vieux fou avait bien faillit l'avoir cette fois. Mais il était un Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à ce genre de choses stupide, puériles et…. Et merde !! Le voilà en train de s'embraser à nouveau. Tout ça à cause de ce chant… Il peut le sentir, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs, une femme, d'après la voix et ça l'attire comme un aimant.

Il se relève contre sa volonté et se met à marcher en direction de la dite voix. En arrivant sur les lieux, il manque de mourir : la douleur au bas-ventre est insupportable. Une jeune fille, nue s'amuse sur l'eau. Une silhouette parfaite et en plus, ce n'est pas Karin… C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à notre homme. Sans réfléchir il se précipite dessus, à la grande surprise de l'autre.

- Mais monsieur…

- Tais-toi, on discutera après mais pour l'instant tais-toi...

- Mais…

- Chut…sinon je te tue…

- Qui oserait tenir tête à une bête assoiffée de sexe ? Comme elle n'est pas folle, la jeune femme se tait, suivant les instructions de son mystérieux agresseur. Au bout d'un moment, un petit sursaut…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te fais peur ?

- Euh c'est que…

- …

- Il y en a… trois…Et puis, ce ne sont plus... On dirait des tentacules !! (**Taki, mode Urotsukidôji**)

- Ca t'effraie ? On peut en utiliser qu'une si tu veux…

- Non non… ça va aller… **(oh la perverse !!)**

Et c'est partit pour un tour…Triple sensation…. Sasuke est aux anges, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il vit un moment de pur bonheur… Et la fille, bah… on dirait qu'elle y prend beaucoup de plaisir **(friponne tiens !!).**

Entre deux soubresauts passionnés :

- Ton nom ?

- ….

- Evidemment qu'elle ne peut pas parler, elle a la bouche pleine idiot !! Il comprend vite heureusement et la lui libère, l'espace de quelques secondes :

- Hi…Hinata Hyuga… Et toi ?

- … Sas… Sasuke Uchiwa... Hi…Hinata tu... tu es... b tu sais…

- Mer… ci… Tu … as… de très… belles… fesses… Sasuke !!

Et les politesses échangées, les choses reprennent, pendant un moment, du moins le temps que le monstre ait pris son pied. Ne plaignez surtout pas Hinata, même moi n'arrive pas à compter les orgasmes qu'elle a eut.

Il finissent par retomber sur le sol _(eh oui, parce que tout ça s'est déroulé dans les airs. Comme quoi ça sert à quelque chose les ailes…)_. Sasuke reste allongé, épuisé par tant d'efforts. Hinata elle se relève et essaie tant bien que mal de se rhabiller…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Euh… Je rentre chez moi …

- Pas question !!

- Quoi ?? Mais voyons, Sasuke ?

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi…

- Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, je …

Elle s'arrête net en constatant que le désir est revenu…

- Euh… en fin de compte je reste…

Et ils s'aimèrent tout la nuit, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Neji qui s'inquiétait pour sa cousine s'empressa d'aller la chercher, suivit par son amant Itachi. Le Hyuga qui comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé provoqua Sasuke en duel pour restaurer l'honneur de sa cousine. L'Uchiwa accepta mais Hinata se mit à pleurer et comme il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ils conclurent d'un marché : le duel n'aurait pas lieu mais Sasuke épouserait Hinata et ferait un bisou à son frère détesté, Itachi. Je ne vous dit pas comment ce fut dur pour l'Uchiwa mais comme Hinata souriait, il était content aussi.

Amoureux ? Personne ne le sut jamais mais si on se réfère aux cris d'Hinata les soirs de pleine lune, on peut supposer que la malédiction agissait toujours un peu. Ou peut être que l'Uchiwa a toujours été une bête, tout simplement…

Et c'est comme ça que les deux frères ennemis se réconcilièrent que l'honneur de la famille Uchiwa fut restauré.

L'auteur envoya un petit cadeau à Karin pour la consoler d'avoir perdu Sasuke. Devinez ce que c'est….

_**Et voilà c'est fini…**_

_**PS : Vous pouvez vous amuser à deviner les mots censurés, si vous voulez.**_


End file.
